


Only an Allusion PL

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Ale i tak przeczytajcie, Bakura to dupek, F/M, Fem!Ryou, Genderbending, To je tłumaczenie, Zachęcam do zapoznania się z oryginałem, hehe, jest lepszy, nie umiem w tagi, nienawidzę cię iesztaj, wszystko jest puste
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2161188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TŁUMACZENIE| Ryou - miejscowa pisarka - nigdy nie pomyślałaby, że po zmaganiu się z bolesnymi wspomnieniami, jakie przywołała jej pierwsza książka, znów coś napisze. Ale na czas pracy nad kontynuacją powieści pieczę nad emocjami Ryou przejmuje nowy edytor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only an Allusion PL

**Author's Note:**

> Język oryginału: angielski
> 
> Autor: The Purple Eyed One
> 
> Zgoda i wiedza: owszem, jest
> 
> Nie wiem: co mogę jeszcze napisać
> 
> Pięknie dziękuję Karenaj i zaprzepaszczonej za cenne rady i wsparcie psychiczne.
> 
> Gorąco polecam oryginał oraz inne opowiadania tej autorki.
> 
> Wszelkie sugestie, porady, krytyki i inne rzeczy będą mile widziane, wciąż się uczę, potrzebuję tego.
> 
> Oryginał opowiadania znajdziecie pod linkiem https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8134215/1/Only-an-Allusion

Ryou podniosła spory plik kartek i po raz kolejny wyrównała go, stukając jego brzegiem o blat biurka. Po prostu to zrób, nakazała sobie. Po prostu zadzwoń. Potrafisz, Ryou. Niechętnie odłożyła plik i chwyciła telefon, by zająć bezczynne teraz dłonie. Nie odbieraj, nie odbieraj, nie odbieraj, myślała wybierając numer.

\- Słucham?

\- Och, tak, dzień dobry. Czy mogę rozmawiać z panem Kanto?

Po drugiej stronie dał się słyszeć szelest.

\- Przykro mi, ale wygląda na to, że przeszedł na emeryturę ponad rok temu.

\- Och… - siedząca w fotelu Ryou podciągnęła kolana pod brodę.

\- Spodziewałam się tego – wymamrotała. - Widzi pani, nazywam się Ryou Bakura. Kilka lat temu wydałam u was książkę. Pan Kanto był moim edytorem i… cóż, szczerze mówiąc, właśnie skończyłam kolejną powieść - zerknęła na stos kartek, leżący przed nią na biurku.

\- Ryou Bakura… Ryou… Ach, znalazłam! Pani poprzednia książka sprzedawała się dość dobrze, no nie?

Ryou poczuła, że płoną jej policzki.

\- Eee, tak myślę.

\- Cóż, panno Bakura, z przyjemnością przydzielimy pani wydawcę, który zastąpił pana Kanto.

\- To nie będzie konieczne – odparła szybko Ryou – nie czułabym się komfortowo, gdyby ktoś inny redagował moją książkę. Po prostu… - Przerwała na chwilę, przygryzając wargę – po prostu sama to zrobię.

\- Normalnie zapewne bym odpuściła, panno Bakura, ale odmawiając współpracy z naszym nowym edytorem traci pani świetną okazję. Ten człowiek to geniusz literacki.

\- Tak? – pisnęła Ryou. Odchrząknęła i cicho dodała: - Po prostu nie wiem…

Nienaturalnie długa cisza zapadła między nimi, po czym sekretarka oznajmiła:

– Właściwie, to jedno z jego spotkań zostało przełożone, więc mogę panią zapisać na jutro, na czternastą.

\- J-jutro? – To było zbyt szybko – hm…

\- Nie pożałuje pani powierzenia mu swojej książki.

Ryou zastanowiła się przez chwilę. W końcu zaczęła cichutko:

\- Czy nie mogłabym napisać do niego, albo może…?

Po drugiej stronie wybuchła sprzeczka, po czym męski głos z wyraźnym brytyjskim akcentem warknął do słuchawki:

– Cholera jasna, przychodź albo nie przychodź. Mój czas jest bardzo wartościowy i wolałbym, żebyś powstrzymała się od marnotrawienia go na bzdury. Jeśli nie zamierzasz traktować swojej pracy poważnie, nie kłopocz się ponownym dzwonieniem i zajmowaniem nam kolejnych cennych godzin. Jeżeli nie zjawisz się jutro, nie dostaniesz już drugiej szansy. Miłego dnia.

Rozłączył się, krótką przemowę zastąpiło znajome brzęczenie przerwanego połączenia.

Ryou przełknęła ślinę kilka razy, zanim uczucie suchości w ustach zniknęło. W końcu odłożyła słuchawkę i oparła dłoń na tytułowej stronie swojej nowej powieści. Powinnam iść? Zastanawiała się przez krótką chwilę, ale zaraz potrząsnęła głową. Czy ja zwariowałam? Nie ma szans, żebym była w stanie współpracować z kimś tak narwanym. Nie ma mowy. Absolutnie. Mimo to Ryou wciąż miała w głowie słowa sekretarki nowego edytora. Mówiła prawdę? Czy Ryou naprawdę przegapiłaby okazję życia, gdyby się tam nie zjawiła?

Wciąż gładząc pierwszą stronę swojej książki, objęła plik ramionami. Jedno spotkanie nie zaszkodzi, prawda? Prawda, pomyślała mimowolnie. Zerknęła na zegar, wiszący na ścianie biura. Herbata i do łóżka, postanowiła, chowając manuskrypt do szuflady biurka.

*

Ryou zbliżyła się do usytuowanej w centrum Domino siedziby wydawnictwa, niezgrabnie przyciskając do siebie kopię swojej powieści – tak, jakby trzymała wiercące się dziecko. Jej poprzedni edytor miał biuro na dwunastym piętrze, więc wywnioskowała, że tam też znajdzie jego następcę.

Wjechała na górę windą i ujrzała biurko asystentki – przypuszczalnie tej samej, z którą rozmawiała dzień wcześniej.

\- Dzień dobry, jestem Ryou Bakura – przedstawiła się podchodząc do kobiety za kontuarem

\- Och, jednak pani przyszła? – słowa jasnowłosej sekretarki dawały wyraz zaskoczeniu, jednak jej twarz mówiła coś innego. W każdym razie wzbudziło to podejrzliwości pisarki.

\- Proszę.

Ryou nie potrzebowała dalszych wskazówek; jej nowy edytor faktycznie zajmował to samo biuro, co poprzedni. Co możesz zrobić jutro, zrób dziś – pomyślała otwierając drzwi i zamykając je za sobą.

Pierwszym, co zobaczyła był egzemplarz jej poprzedniej powieści, leżący na biurku wydawcy. Drugim był sam wydawca – szczupły, stosunkowo młody człowiek o szokujących bielą włosach i złośliwym spojrzeniu. Gdy weszła, tajemniczy edytor podniósł wzrok, obserwując ją badawczo zza okularów do czytania.

\- Jesteś Ryou Bakura, tak? – Spytał z tym samym brytyjskim akcentem, który usłyszała wcześniej w słuchawce telefonu. Choć tym razem ton jego głosu był bardziej nonszalancki, wciąż zachował pewną ostrość.

Ryou kiwnęła głową w pozbawionym nadziei milczeniu.

\- Jestem Bakura Akefia – wstał i wyciągnął dłoń. Ponieważ jednak Ryou wciąż stała jak sparaliżowana, opuścił rękę.

\- Usiądź – nakazał bardziej, niż zaoferował, wyraźnie tracąc cierpliwość.

Jego imię jest takie samo, jak moje nazwisko… pomyślała Ryou siadając naprzeciw niego, ale miała ochotę walnąć się za pozwolenie, by to była jej pierwsza myśl o tym człowieku. Skup się, Ryou. On skrytykuje twój tekst. Musisz się skupić na tym, dlaczego w ogóle tu jesteś. Odchrząknęła.

\- Pan… eee… przeczytał moją książkę?

\- Hmm? – Bakura zerknął na powieść na jego biurku, jakby dopiero zauważył, że tu leży. – Tak, racja. Przeczytałem ją zeszłej nocy by przygotować się na to spotkanie i oswoić się z twoją twórczością.

\- Przeczytał pan wszystko jednym tchem? – pisnęła Ryou. Nie sądziła, że to było możliwe. Jej pierwsza książka miała trochę ponad pięćset stron drobnym drukiem. Słownictwo również nie było proste… Ryou wątpiła, że Bakura rzeczywiście ją przeczytał, od deski do deski, całą w jedną noc. Musiał ją tylko przejrzeć, pomyślała rozczarowana.

Przez moment Bakura przyglądał się jej dociekliwie, jakby próbując wedrzeć się w jej myśli.

\- „Zmiana mojej natury zdawała się wtedy zbyteczna, ale stała się bardziej potrzebna, niż sobie z tego zdawałam sprawę, gdy moje życie jak na złość zaczęło nieuchronnie zmierzać ku roli, jaką miałam przejąć." – Zdjął okulary i wetknął je za kołnierz koszuli – to, o ile się nie mylę, fragment dwudziestego drugiego rozdziału twojej książki, tak? Strona czterysta trzydzieści jeden.

Ryou zdała sobie sprawę, że ma otwarte usta. Zamknęła je wierzchem dłoni i zapadła się głębiej w fotel.

\- Teraz, gdy ustaliliśmy, że jestem wystarczająco kompetentny, by być twoim edytorem, a jest to fakt, którego byłem już świadom… - w tym momencie ton głosu Bakury zaczął przypominać silnie żrący kwas, a każde przesadnie wyartykuowane słowo mierzyło w Ryou ze śmiertelną dokładnością – …w końcu możemy przejść do sprawy, dla której tu przyszłaś. – Gdy Ryou nie zareagowała na jego wypowiedź, syknął:

\- Kiwnij głową, jeśli mnie usłyszałaś.

Ryou kiwnęła z rozpaczą.

Bakura westchnął i wyczekująco wyciągnął dłoń. Ryou spojrzała na nią zaskoczona.

\- Manuskrypt – warknął opryskliwie – twojej nowej powieści.

\- Och, oczywiście – odpowiedziała Ryou spiesznie, nieco niechętnie oddając plik w jego ręce.

Bakura pilnie zbadał pierwszą stronę, wędrując wzrokiem po tytule, streszczeniu i dedykacji szybko, lecz uważnie.

\- Kim jest osoba, której ją zadedykowałaś? – Spytał Bakura, wskazując nieznane mu imię.

\- Amane? To moja siostra, zmarła w dzieciństwie – oznajmiła cicho Ryou, tęskniąc za możliwością przytulenia manuskryptu do piersi.

\- Swoją ostatnią książkę również jej zadedykowałaś – Bakura patrzył, porównując leżące obok siebie książki; jedna nowa, skończona, kompletna, a druga zminimalizowana do najprostszej formy – wyzwolona, czysta i wolna.

\- Ee, tak – Ryou nie wyjaśniała niczego więcej, nie dając również znaku, że zamierza to zrobić. Ledwie go znam… Nie może oczekiwać, że będę mówić o czymś tak bolesnym, poznaliśmy się pięć minut temu, pomyślała, wzrok utkwiwszy w podłodze.

Bakura przez moment bębnił palcami w biurko, odnotowując każdy oddech i każde drgnięcie Ryou.

\- W porządku – oznajmił w końcu. Wskazał jej nową powieść i dodał – przeczytam to dzisiaj i zwrócę ci jutro.

Ryou prawie poddała pod wątpliwość prawdopodobieństwo jego słów, ale ponieważ ta książka była nieco krótsza od poprzedniej (której skończenie w jedną noc nie sprawiło mu problemu), ugryzła się język i kiwnęła głową.

\- Dziękuję za poświęcenie czasu mojej książce – mówiąc to wstała i ruszyła w stronę drzwi, wykorzystując lukę w rozmowie jako wymówkę do wyjścia. W końcu Bakura ani słowem nie powiedział jej, czy ma zostać czy wyjść – czemu nie miałaby wyjść?

Jednak gdy Ryou chwyciła klamkę, obejrzała się na białowłosego mężczyznę, który już zdążył zatopić się w lekturze pierwszego rozdziału.

Czując potrzebę spytania, Ryou podjęła:

\- Czy panu się, ym, podobała moja książka? Wie pan, ta pierwsza.

Bakura podniósł głowę, wsuwając zjeżdżające wciąż okulary z powrotem na miejsce. Posłał jej rozbawiony uśmiech i wziął do ręki egzemplarz jej pierwszej powieści.

\- Łap – nakazał i Ryou złapała. Jako że nie było najwyraźniej nic więcej to powiedzenia, Bakura wrócił do czytania. Ryou wetknęła książkę pod pachę i wyszła, zdezorientowana ponad własne wyobrażenie.

Oddał mi ją… czy to miało być symboliczne? Czy to znaczy, że mu się nie spodobała? O Boże, mam nadzieję, że to nieprawda.

To i wiele innych zmartwień zaprzątało Ryou, gdy wracała metrem do domu.

I w końcu, nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść, Ryou wyjęła swoją książkę i otworzyła na pierwszej stronie, desperacko pragnąc choć jednej wskazówki.

Znalazła znacznie więcej.

Zaskoczona odkryła, że cała książka wypełniona była czerwonymi bazgrołami – notatkami, jak przypuściła – Bakury. Strona tytułowa zawierała tylko jedną taką notkę, a raczej zapis godziny w prawym rogu.

17:14.

To zapewne czas rozpoczęcia czytania, pomyślała Ryou, i tak jak podejrzewała, na ostatniej stronie znalazła podobną notatkę: 2:08. Naprawdę nie spał do tej godziny tylko po to, by skończyć moją książkę? Przekartkowała powieść - niemal każda strona była pełna notatek na marginesach. I opatrzyć komentarzami, jak widzę…

Druga strona po tytułowej zawierała dedykację. Dla Amane Bakury. Ryou przypomniała sobie wpisywanie jej czując, jakby czule obejmował ją przyjaciel z przeszłości. Obok dedykacji Bakura na czerwono napisał Pamiętaj, by spytać kto to.

Ryou przez moment zastanawiała się, dlaczego było to dla niego ważne, ale szybko przestała, przerzucając kartkę na pierwszy rozdział.

Wkrótce dowiedziała się, że Bakura w istocie dobrze się bawił, czytając jej książkę.

Pierwsze dzieło Ryou było opowieścią o średniowiecznej krainie, nękanej problematycznymi stworami. Główna bohaterka była tu księżniczką i kiedy otrzymała koronę po rodzicach, którzy w swej nieodpowiedzialności nie zrobili nic, by powstrzymać szalejące bestie, w przebraniu zwykłej mieszkanki ruszyła wypędzić je ze swej krainy z pomocą wyjątkowych zdolności, właściwych tylko rodzinie królewskiej.

Bakury jednak zdawała się nie obchodzić szczególnie fabuła, od początku już większość jego notatek odnosiła się głównie do środków stylistycznych:

Metafora. Antyteza. Porównanie. Porównanie. Czy ten wers został umyślnie napisany pentametrem jambicznym? Metafora. Synekdocha (imponujące). Porównanie. Porównanie.

Ale kiedy protagonistka napotkała pierwszego potwora, Bakura zauważalnie bardziej się zainteresował: Zajebistość, naskrobał przy opisie stworzenia. Ryou to nie zaskoczyło. Ciężko pracowała nad opisami potworów, a pierwszy był bezapelacyjnie jej ulubionym.

Była to bestia cienia, zniekształcony, nieudany eksperyment jednego z czarnoksiężników tej ziemi. To żałosne stworzenie samo w sobie nie było wielkim zagrożeniem, lecz ze wsparciem głodnego potęgi mroku, który nawiedził królestwo, stało się groźnym przeciwnikiem i zaczęło terroryzować położoną nad rzeką wioskę.

Bakurze zdawał się również podobać sposób, w jaki główna bohaterka pokonała bestię:

Po części spodziewałem się, że zniszczy ją światło. Cieszę się, że zamiast tego wypędzono ją ogniem. Zwycięstwo światła nad ciemnością jest stanowczo oklepane.

Ryou kiwnęła głową, zgadzając się z treścią notatki. Podzielała tę opinię i ponieważ chciała być nieco bardziej oryginalna, postanowiła użyć czegoś mniej oczywistego.

Od tego fragmentu aż do końca książki ogniste moce głównej bohaterki stają się jednym z głównych punktów odniesienia. Księżniczka nawet oznajmiła jednemu ze swych doradców (który był dla niej więcej, niż tylko doradcą): „Wypalę zło z tej ziemi i kiedy wszystko zmieni się w popiół, ja zostanę, gotowa by przywrócić ją do dawnej chwały.".

Trochę antybohater, zanotował obok tego fragmentu Bakura. Podoba mi się.

Gdy główny antagonista w przebraniu został przedstawiony jako nieszkodliwy bohater drugoplanowy w następnym rozdziale, Bakura na kilometr wyczuł zwrot akcji:

Wiem, że ten gość nie mówi Rusie – takie było imię księżniczki – wszystkiego, co wie. Wyczuwam jakiś podstęp. A kiedy przeczucie Bakury urzeczywistniło się kilka rozdziałów później, na marginesie naskrobał dobroduszne wiedziałem.

\- Przepraszam?

Ryou podniosła głowę znad książki, kompletnie oszołomiona. Całkowicie zapomniała, gdzie jest – do tego stopnia, że nie pamiętała nawet o istnieniu innych ludzi poza sobą i Bakurą.

\- Ee, tak, mogę ci jakoś pomóc?

Dziewczyna, która jej przeszkodziła, mogła chodzić co najwyżej do liceum. Patrzyła na Ryou wielkimi, błyszczącymi oczyma.

\- Właściwie to tak. Czy to, co pani czyta, to „Ofiara Enamy"?

Ryou uśmiechnęła się. Jej pierwsza książka sprzedawała się dobrze, ale głównie w tej okolicy – ludzie z innych regionów prawdopodobnie nie mieli pojęcia o jej istnieniu. Był jednak moment, kiedy była naprawdę popularna wśród licealistów i gimnazjalistów z Domino. Rzadko ktoś o niej dziś wspominał, jako że popularność zmalała, ale większość nastolatków w mieście wciąż przynajmniej pamiętała jej tytuł.

\- Tak. Lubisz tę książkę?

\- Bardzo – odpowiedziała skwapliwie dziewczyna. – Przeczytałam ją nawet jeszcze zanim stała się popularna. Poleciłam ją wielu znajomym.

\- To świetnie – powiedziała szczerze Ryou. W końcu, nawet jeśli nie planowała pisać nic więcej, ceniła fanów, których przysporzyła jej książka. Ryou nachyliła się parę centymetrów do dziewczyny i wyjawiła:

\- Tak między nami, słyszałam, że autorka napisała drugą część, która wyjdzie niedługo.

\- Naprawdę? – Twarz licealistki rozjaśniła się ogromnie, by zaraz przybrać skonfundowany wyraz. – Chwila, myślałam, że autorka napisała na końcu, że Rusa umarła, że jej historia nie może być kontynuowana…

Usta Ryou zacisnęły się w bladoróżową, wąską linię.

\- Może to i prawda, ale to nie znaczy, że ktoś inny nie może pojawić się i rozpowszechnić jej dziedzictwa, prawda?

\- Chyba nie.

Lektor w metrze zapowiedział przystanek Ryou.

\- Muszę iść. Ale wyglądaj drugiej części, dobrze? – Pisarka zamknęła książkę i wstała niechętnie. - Nara.

Dziewczyna kiwnęła głową i pomachała wychodzącej z metra Ryou.

Gdy pisarka dotarła do domu, przebrała się w jakieś luźne ubrania i skuliła na sofie, by skończyć czytanie wszystkich notatek Bakury. Nie dotarła jednak daleko, usnęła tuż po rozpoczęciu, z książką leżącą jej na piersi, rytmicznie unoszącą się i opadającą wraz z każdym jej oddechem. Była otwarta na tej stronie, na której Rusa musi podjąć najbardziej kluczową decyzję - gdy ogłasza werdykt, którego ogłoszenia nikt by się po niej nie spodziewał.


End file.
